Just My Luck
by Madin456
Summary: AU. All I wanted was to sit down and work on my puzzle piecefully. But, out of nowhere, a white-haired boy holding a dozen boxes of chocolate comes in and ruined all of my hard work. And now... what the heck is he doing at my front door? KilluaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

Just My Luck

I had to admit: My luck was bad, but not _this_ bad.

First, let tell you that when everything happened, I was just sitting here, on the ground in a corner of a candy store, doing nothing but completing a puzzle I had been working on and _minding my own business._ (Okay, so doing a puzzle at the age of twelve with all the little pieces scattered around me might have been a weird sight, especially in a candy store, but you can't complain about _me_ when there was a guy holding at least twenty boxes of chocolate in his arms.)

Speaking of the guy with twenty boxes of chocolate, this was where he came in. Let me remind you that I was simply sitting doing my own thing, when he appears to stagger up to me because he lost balance while holding all that chocolate.

Before it actually happened, I could see it from a mile away. As he walked closer and closer, still trying to balance himself with all that chocolate, the gap between him and my puzzle shrank until he was only a few centimetres away.

You can probably guess what happened after, right?

Yup, he completely and utterly ruined all my hard work.

At first, I could only stare at all the detached pieces in shock. That was a freaking 1000 piece puzzle, mind you, and I had been so close to completing it. Now, not only did I have to start over entirely from scratch, some pieces were probably stuck under some shelves, lost forever.

Rude, much?

But here's the thing: He didn't even bother to apologize. Instead, he turned around to look at three people, who I was guessing were his friends, and smirked. Oh, that smirk really ticked me off. Not to mention that be just confirmed my suspicions about the whole accident being done on _purpose_. Which lead to my next question: What the heck did I ever do to him?

It took all the willpower in me not to punch the guy in the face right there and then. Instead, I started picking up the pieces calmly until I had all of them in my hands. Then, I threw it all at the boy. And knocked over the chocolates that he was holding for good measure.

"Enjoy cleaning all of that up, mister." I sent him a sour smile and made sure to bump into the shoulders of all of his friends on my way out. And with that, I walked out of the store, leaving a surprised expression on the white-haired jerk's face, not even bothering to apologize to the panicked-looking staff.

Oh yeah. Payback was sweet.

**-xXx-**

I sighed, content. After the incident with the boy at the store, I had switched locations and moved to a park, sitting on a bench with a book in my lap. I was still mad about not being able to finish the puzzle, but my anger had subsided when I got to a good part in the book.

It was just my luck for someone to interrupt me... _again. _I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"It's her!"

I didn't bother looking up. _Please don't be me, please don't be me..._

From the corner of my eye, I saw a boy dressed in all green approach me and smile sheepishly, introducing himself and apologizing for what happened back at the store. I remembered him; he was one of the white-haired boy's friends. When I didn't acknowledge his presence, the man with glasses snatched my book from me.

"Listen when someone's talking to you!"

Thank you, mister. I just _love_ it when people steal my book. "What do you want?"

This time, the blonde spoke. "We just wanted to apologize for breaking your puzzle. Killua was just following through with a dare that we gave him."

The white-haired boy, Killua, stood behind his friends, hands in his pockets, gaze adverted away from me. Somehow, I could tell that he wasn't sorry in the least; if anything, the gleam in his eyes said that he had enjoyed the dare and liked to watch me suffer.

"Nuh uh," I replied, shaking my head. I nodded towards Killua. "I want to hear it from him."

His eyes snapped up and narrowed at me when he heard this. "Why should I apologize? It's your own fault for choosing to do a puzzle in a candy store and aren't you a bit old for puzzles, anyway?"

If I had a nickel for every time someone told me I was "too old" for puzzles, I would be pretty freaking rich. And I would use all that money to buy even more puzzles, just rub it in all their faces. Last time I checked, there was no age limit for these kinds of things; what was wrong with being forty-years-old and still watching My Little Pony? What was wrong with being twenty and still playing Pokemon?

"Why should you apologize? Because it's _polite_ to say sorry when you ruin someone's hard work."

Gon nodded in agreement with me. "Come on, Killua. You owe her an apology."

There was a pause before the white-haired boy spoke. "Fine," He mumbled. "Whatever. Sorry."

I frowned at his half-hearted request for forgiveness, but accepted it anyway. Sometimes, you just had to back down from a battle, especially one from a stupid, arrogant, stubborn jerk. "Good enough, I guess. Well, I'm gonna go now; enjoy the rest of the day." _And I hope I never meet you again_, I added silently in my head as I walked back home.

**-xXx-**

When the girl left, Leorio realized that he still had her book. "Oh, I guess I forgot to give it back... Do any you want it? It seems pretty interesting. Kurapika, why not add it to your library?"

The Kurta shook his head. "We should give it back to her."

"How?" Gon asked. "We probably won't see her again."

"Leorio, let me see that for a second," Killua took the book from him and flipped open the cover. There, on the first page, was the girl's address, written in black pen under the _"If found, please return to" _part. "I'll return it to her." The boy smirked, tucking the book under his arm.

**-xXx-**

The next day, I found a certain white-haired boy at my front door.

Sometimes, I think I was a little _too_ lucky.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this? **

**~Madin456.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

Chapter 2: Just Visiting? I Think Not!

"Onee-chan!" I heard my brother, Kojo, call from downstairs. "There's a boy at the door looking for you!"

I slipped on a pair of socks and hurried down the stairs to see Kojo grinning widely at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and wondered if he was going to pull off some kind of prank again; he never smiled like this unless something was up. The last time this happened, he had me running around the house looking for one of his toys that was actually in his closet, which he had forbidden me to open because there were "private" things inside. Needless to say, I spent the entire day searching and ended up completely bombing my test in school the next day.

Turning my attention away from my brother for a second, I glanced at the doorway to see that, indeed, there was a boy there, and that this wasn't just a prank this time—thank god.

"It's about time you got a boyfriend, onee-chan!" Kojo placed his hands behind his spiky, brown hair and looked up at me with innocence that I knew all too well was fake.

I smacked him.

"Go away, Kojo." My brother walked back into the house, laughing the whole way.

I sighed and faced the person on the other side of the door. Now that I got a better look at him, his white hair, blue eyes, and the smirk on his face reminded me oddly of someone, though I couldn't quite put my finger on whom.

"Um... how may I help you?" I asked the boy quite awkwardly.

His amused expression from what Kojo said before left and an eyebrow arched my way. "What, did you forget about me already?" He placed a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Don't you remember? Yesterday... at the candy store?"

Frowning, I thought back to yesterday. Mother and father had gone out shopping and didn't come back until dinnertime; Kojo brought some friends over and insisted that since he was already ten and a "big kid" which meant that he could stay home alone, so I got kicked out of the house. He shooed me out before I could think of what I needed to bring, so I grabbed the closest thing to me at the time, which was a puzzle.

And then... what happened after? Oh yes, the candy store. Since it was too windy to work on the puzzle outside, I took refuge in a candy store. I had been working peacefully until...

Right. _That_ incident.

Of course. How could I forget the guy who ruined all my work—my beautiful masterpiece? Unconsciously clenching my hands into fists, I looked the boy in the eye. "What do you want... Killua?"

He smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Just visiting. Aren't you going to invite me in, like a proper hostess?"

_Yeah, right. Sure, he was "just visiting." And I was "just" a little angry at him for what happened yesterday._

"No," I replied, shifting myself to make sure that I was blocking the doorway. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"No," he copied my tone of voice.

"..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kojo peeking and eavesdropping on our conversation from the stairs. When I turned my head to send him a pointed look, Killua took this chance to push past me into the house, successfully inviting himself in. The white-haired boy smiled at me in triumph. The door locked behind him.

The house echoed with my brother's laughter and I could see Killua's ego inflating.

Those two. I could've sworn that they had this all planned out.

I sighed. "Well... welcome to my house. Your stay has ended. Please get out."

The boy ignored me and walked around each of the rooms, examining them with his judging eyes. It was almost as if he was dissecting the house with his blue orbs and I could only follow him around; I mean, there wasn't really anything to hide, I just wasn't sure if I felt okay with letting someone who was practically a stranger into where I lived. Then again, it's not like I had a choice.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?" I asked again. Killua stopped in front of the fridge.

He nodded towards a drawing I drew when I was five. "Your art skills are amazing," he commented, sarcasm dripping with each word.

A huff left my mouth. "Yeah, they were the best," I mumbled, annoyed that he had avoided the subject again. I sighed. "You're not going to tell me why you came to 'visit,' are you?"

"Oh, I just came to return the book you forgot yesterday," he replied, as if it was the first time I asked him—only it wasn't; it was the _third freaking time_. Honestly, how hard was it to say a simple sentence? Sometimes—okay, maybe all the time—I really wanted to just slap the guy.

I looked at him expectantly. "Well? Are you going to, you know, _give _me back my book?"

His face lit up as if realization just struck him and I deadpanned. He took the book out of his backpack, and I was surprised to see that it was still in fairly good condition; I had half expected him to vandalize it or something. As I reached out to grab the book, he jerked his arm back and I almost toppled over. The jerk.

"Actually, on second thought," he smirked, a little _too_ amused with my reaction, "I don't feel like giving you the book." He shrugged as if he couldn't help it. "Sorry."

Give me a few minutes while I bang my head repeatedly on the wall behind me.

A huff of breath escaped me for the billionth time since Killua came today and I closed my eyes for a second to calm myself down. _Don't worry; I won't have to deal with him anymore after today._ But I had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to weave his way into my life again and I was going to fall for whatever tactic he was planning to use like a mouse caught in a trap.

"In other words," I started slowly, "you came over just to annoy me."

The white-haired boy stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned on the kitchen table, one leg crossed over the other. The corners of his mouth tugged upward into a smirk as I waited for him to say something, even though I already knew the answer. "Basically."

_Great._

**-xXx-**

"Anytime now."

I gestured towards the front door, almost urging the white-haired boy to hurry up and leave my house. We had been standing there for about ten minutes after he promised to leave, but he didn't even take a single step and now my legs were getting tired. Not to mention, I _still_ didn't get my book back. Goodbye little white pages filled with words of an unexplored world. Goodbye to the thing that was possibly the closest there ever will be to portable _magic_.

Thanks a lot, Killua.

"I have a question," the boy in front of me said. "What's your name?"

I blinked. Oh, that's right; he didn't know my name. I opened my mouth to speak before thinking better of it. Should I tell him my name so that he would have one more thing to make fun of me about? Yeah, no, I don't think so. Knowing him, he could probably take an ordinary name like Yuki and somehow manage to change it into Puki and then proceed to relate it with puke. (Don't ask me how that works, because I have _no_ idea, but with Killua, _anything_ was possible.)

"Why should I tell you?"

He seemed to think about this. "Because I'm _such _a nice friend?"

I sent him a look that said: _Are you serious?_

"I can tell you onee-chan's name!" The familiar voice of my ten-year-old brother came from behind as he descended the stairs, holding a ball of sticky tack that I didn't even want to know what he was going to use it for. The smile he had on his face strangely matched the smirk that Killua always wore. But that wasn't the problem right now—I had to shut him up before he could say anything else. "It's—"

I swung a hand behind me and tried to cover his mouth. "Don't you dare—!"

"—Ando."

Killua grinned and (_finally_) walked out the door, shutting it behind him. I whipped around to glare at my little brother, resisting the urge to strangle him until his body went limp.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I only told him your last name."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "You have no idea what you've just done, Kojo."

**-xXx-**

Everything happened so fast; I didn't even have time to object.

When the bell that indicated the beginning of class rang the next day, I hurried my way up the stairs of the school and quickly slipped into my first classroom before taking my seat near the back of the room. Just as I finished taking out all my books from my backpack, the teacher walked through the doorway, followed by a white-haired boy.

"Alright, class," our teacher cleared his throat and spoke, "we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself."

The boy bowed and scanned the room until his blue orbs met my brown ones. He smiled—though it seemed like more of a smirk to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Killua."

My breath hitched to a stop. My heart skipped a few beats. My mouth hung wide open. The palms of my hand started sweating like crazy. I froze in the action of taking out a pencil from my pencil case. The pencil slipped out of my fingers and fell on the desk with a _clang_, the sound echoing around the silent room.

I snapped out of it when the teacher spoke again. "Okay, Killua; have a seat beside Ando-san. And Ando-san... please close your mouth."

As the white-haired boy walked towards me, I could tell he was suppressing a smile. His eyes shone with amusement. I groaned and slumped down in my seat, already wishing that the day was over.

_You have got to be kidding me._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I honestly didn't expect so much feedback because, well, I wrote the story on a whim. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and definitely look forward to the next one!**

**This story probably won't be very long... 5-10 chapters, maybe? Anyway, reviews are very appreciated. So, you know, just type something up and hit the button!**

**~Madin456.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

Chapter 3: Lost and Creeped Out

_Impossible._ There was no way. I refused to believe it.

I, along with every other student in my class, stopped what we were doing and gaped at the white-haired boy in the desk beside mine. The pencil in his hand was moving so fast that all I could see was a blur; the sound of the lead scratching on the worksheet was the only sound that could be heard in the entire room. Letter after letter, words began to form on the paper faster than I thought was humanly possible.

It was crazy. It was insane. It was so incredibly outstanding that at first, my brain couldn't even process what was happening. Every single person in the room was watching him intensely—no one spoke, no one moved, no one even dared to breathe.

I never thought I would say this, but Killua was actually... _smart._

The boy signed his name at the top of the sheet, gently put his pencil down, and leaned back in his seat, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. And just like that, it was all over. In less than five minutes, Killua had completed a handout of thirty complicated math problems, while I was still stuck on my first one.

After a while, the other students went back to doing their own work and I hadn't realized that I was staring at Killua. He caught my gaze, blinked lazily, and smiled. "Want me to do your work too? Bet I can finish it before the teacher notices I'm helping you," he whispered, leaning over towards me. I could feel his breath on my shoulder as he casually twirled a pencil, eyeing me expectantly.

I snatched the paper away from him and turned the other way, willing the bell to ring. He had gotten the whole class impressed on the first day and I found out that he was secretly a genius, so there was absolutely no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of his ego inflating even more.

I huffed. _What a show off._

**-xXx-**

'_Come meet me at the roof after school!' ~Your secret admirer_

I stared at the note that had dropped from my locker when I opened it. My eyes scanned it over and over again, almost willing the words to morph into something else, but nothing changed; the message was there, as clear as day, written in black ink. In that moment, all the sounds of chattering and squeaking of shoes in the background faded and it was just me at my locker with the slip of paper.

This was all too sudden. Too _weird._ How was I supposed to react to a... a love letter? The thought of getting in a relationship had hardly ever crossed my mind and in all honesty, I didn't think anyone would like someone like me. I mean, why _me_ out of all people? Why not one of those popular girls who boys were crazy after? Then I wouldn't have to deal with all the conflicting feelings I was having.

My train of thought abruptly stopped when an arm swung over my shoulder. "What do we have here~? Is that a love letter?" I turned my head to see my friend, Yumi, grabbing the paper from my hands and reading it over. "Interesting. You're going to meet this person, right?"

I gently shrugged off her arm and put my books away in my locker. "Well, I was planning on going back home like normal..."

"No way! You can't pass up a chance like this, Kimiko!" Yumi shut my locker and grabbed my hand. "I bet it's from that new boy—Killua! He was looking at you the whole time in class today. I totally ship you guys together!" She dragged me down the hall and shoved me up the stairs to the roof. "Now go and good luck!" And then she bounced away happily.

_Yeah, he was looking at me in class... with a smug expression on his face and watching me suffer. _

Sighing, I opened the door to the roof and walked up. "Pfft, Killua as my secret admirer... yeah, right." Still, a part of me thought about the possibility. Sure, he was an annoying brat who didn't know when to shut up, but he did come all the way to my house to return a book (even if he didn't actually end up returning it). And he was there, sitting on the roof eating his lunch, when I arrived.

The first thing I saw when I was exposed to fresh air was his white hair.

The first thing I thought was: _Oh god._

"It can't be..." the sentence died in my throat as I froze in my step. My heartbeat sped up tenfold. "K... Killua?"

The boy's head lifted up at the sound of his name and he swallowed the snack in his mouth before he crooked me a smile. "Hey," his voice was smooth and his tone was casual.

I walked over to him. "You're—" I paused. "You're my secret admirer?"

A flash of hurt spread across his face for a split second before it vanished so quickly that I thought I must have imagined it. "What, disappointed? Were you expecting a knight in shining armour?" He asked, jokingly.

I noted the fact that he didn't exactly deny it. "Uh, no, I just—"

The boy laughed, waving the thought away. "Kidding." He nodded his head behind me, where a spiky, brown-haired boy was standing. "I told Gon that you were in my class and he wrote the letter as an 'interesting' way to greet you." A smile slowly appeared on his lips. "You didn't really think that someone would like _you_, did you, Ando?"

Scowling, I turned around to head back into the school. Killua's words stung. I _knew_ there was something wrong with this letter the moment I saw it; there was just no way that anyone would write something like this to me. Crumpling the piece of paper into a tiny ball, I pushed my way past Gon, who was starting to look rather worried, and headed back down the stairs, mumbling to myself.

_No one likes you either, Killua._ Only, the minute I thought it, I knew it wasn't true. I had seen the other girls in my class look at him in awe and admiration when he had solved those math problems and how they giggled and whispered to each other secretly when he walked down the hall. In a few weeks, or maybe even a few days, he was going to be the next big thing and I wouldn't even stand a chance.

_Wait, stand a chance? _I exited the school doors and headed towards the direction of my house, picking up speed with each step. _It's not like I _want _to be with Killua or anything. It's not like I want him to like me. God, what is wrong with you, Kimiko? You're sounding like a love-sick, overly obsessive fangirl. _

The wind picked up and my hair flew in front of my face, blocking my view for a few seconds. When it died down and my hair fell back in place, I took a good look around and realized that I didn't recognize any of these streets or houses. Panic flooded through me and I stopped abruptly in my step as I took the time to take in my surroundings; not only did everything look completely unfamiliar, but my phone had also died so I couldn't even call my parents to pick me up.

In my moment of rage, I had gotten myself lost on what was supposed to be a simple, ten-minute walk back home.

_Pathetic. Just pathetic._

Deciding that the best decision I could make right now was to knock on someone's door and politely—or not-so-politely break down and sob until they take pity on me—ask to borrow their phone, I started towards the first house on my left. My finger hesitated when it neared the doorbell and I prayed that the person who answered the door wouldn't be some cranky, old man who would mistake me for a salesperson. I most definitely did _not_ want to be shooed out with a walking stick.

_Ding dong,_ the sound of the bell echoed throughout the inside of the house. I hugged myself as the air got cooler and waiting for someone to answer while jumping up and down to keep warm. When the door finally did open, it revealed a boy with long, straight, black hair who looked like he was in university. His dull-looking eyes bore into mine.

"How may I help you?" He said in a monotonous voice.

Something about his lazily opened eyes, his this-better-be-something-good tone, and his creepy dark, even menacing, aura seriously gave me the chills. "I-if it's alright, can I borrow your phone to call my parents? I'm sort of lost..." I managed to squeak out in a small, high-pitched voice.

The man stared directly into my eyes and didn't say anything for a few minutes, as if he was judging whether I was worthy or not to enter. I held my breath and my eyes darted around nervously. Eventually, he gave one stiff nod and opened the door wider so that I could enter. "Make it quick."

I wouldn't exactly say that I was relieved, but I sure was glad that I could contact my parents so that they could pick me up and bring me back home... far away from this man.

Following the man deeper into the house, I later found out that I made a horrible mistake.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! School has really been killing me with winter break coming up soon. **

**Anyway, I know that Thanksgiving passed a few days ago for some of you, so think of this as a present from me! Speaking of, I'm really thankful for those of you who have favourited/followed/reviewed so far. I hope you continue to follow the story! :D**

**(PS: This felt extremely weird to type out because I live in Canada—the land of hockey, maple syrup, igloo houses, polar bear riding, and apologies—so Thanksgiving for us was about a month ago.)**

**Also, if you don't mind, please check out a HXH one-shot I wrote called "Lifetimes." Thanks!**

**One more thing: Have any of you read the new Percy Jackson book—House of Hades? I just finished it and... it was AMAZING! **

**~Madin456. (Sorry [see, true Canadian right there] for the long A/N!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter.**

Chapter 4: Survival of the Fittest

Twenty minutes. You can do this, Kimiko. You can survive for a measly twenty minutes.

I drew in a deep breath. After I had called my mom and sputtered out everything that happened all in one breath, my mother said that she would be here in a short while, so I should just sit tight and calm down. Only, how could I calm down when a certain, creepy, dull-eyed man was staring at me the entire time, as if judging whether I deserved to be in his house or not?

Sighing, I turned around, opening my mouth to give my thanks to said man, because even though he was scary as hell, he had let me use his phone and now I could go home instead of wandering down the street completely lost. "Thank—" I stopped. There was no one there.

I blinked. When did he leave?

And... did this mean that he trusted me enough not to watch over me now? I gave a silent cheer of joy, happy that the man had given me a chance.

I know that he finally left and that I would probably be pushing my luck by doing this, but now that I was alone and free, I _had_ to explore the house. Walking down the long, dark hallway, I realized how big the house truly was. You could tell from all the fancy furniture, the chandeliers that hung from the ceilings of almost every room, that this family was freaking _rich_.

However, the house was lacking the homey feel, the warmness of the people who lived here, that most homes had and thinking back to how the man who opened the door for me had been, I couldn't help but wonder about his family situation. The sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the entire first floor as I continued walking and noticed that I hadn't passed a single picture. In fact, despite all the furniture, there was nothing on the walls and it didn't even look like anyone has ever sat on the couches for at least a few years.

A distant _thud thud_ sound adverted my attention to a small room at the end of the hallway. It was the only room on the entire first floor that had lights on and all too grateful to get out of the dark, I sped up and headed towards it.

The room, to say the least, was nothing like I had expected. There were a few treadmills, a stack of weights, and just about anything else you would find at a gym. In the middle of the room stood a boy with short, black hair, dressed in martial arts clothing, no older than me, hitting away at a punching bag. I watched silently at the doorway for a few minutes as the boy practiced, sweat dripped down his body.

Walking over, I stood behind him and glanced down at his waist. "Wow, you're already a black belt?"

The boy flinched at the sound of my voice and the fact that someone other than him was in the room. In an instant, without warning, he whipped around with lightning speed, grabbed me by the arm, and flipped me over. I landed on the floor with a _crash_, my head throbbing, the world spinning around me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked in the same monotonous voice that as the man from before. The boy had a wooden sword pointed at my face and I got the feeling that even though the blade wasn't real, he could make the pain just as bad. Propping myself up, I held up my hands in surrender position.

"I-I'm Kimiko." I gulped before answering his second question. "I just got lost and borrowed your phone to call my mom. A man with dark hair let me in."

Thankfully, the boy lowered his sword, though he didn't take his eyes off me for a second. "Illumi-nii let you in?"

I nodded meekly.

He made a grunting sound and returned to training with the punching bag. I got up from the floor and feeling brave, I asked, "What's your name?"

He paused mid-punch and turned to look me in the eye, his face expressionless. "Kalluto."

"Okay... so you like martial arts?"

Kalluto seemed to think about this. "I don't know."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm expected to be good at it," he replied. "I've never thought about whether I like it or not."

I regarded the boy in a completely new way; he was working so hard, already a black belt, at something that he might not even like. It was human nature to not care and just give up on something if you weren't interested in doing it, and yet this kid was acting as if he had no opinion himself, simply listening to whatever his parents wanted him to do.

In a way, I admired his determination. In an entirely different way, I pitied him.

"Hey, Kalluto," I murmured, scared to say what I was going to say next, "are you... happy?"

The boy's eyes flickered in my direction, his body tense. His face morphed into an expression that I didn't quite understand and when he answered, his voice was deadly quiet.

"... I don't know."

**-xXx-**

_Ding dong._

The melodic sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house and immediately, I dropped everything, said a quick goodbye to Kalluto, and ran towards the front door. My heart was racing with relief as I breezed by the dark hallways of the Zoldyck house, no longer scared of anything inside this horrid place anymore. Although I was kind of reluctant to leaving the new friend I had made, I was too excited to have any second thoughts. There could only be one person at the door and she was going to save my life; I was going to get out of this place, cling onto her like a baby, and make sure to never come back.

Finally, I reached the door. My arm extended, my hand grasping the doorknob firmly with my fingers, as I turned it with no hesitation whatsoever. "Mom—!"

In an instant, the excitement in my body drained out, my arm slowly returned to my side, and I took a cautious step back when I saw the person on the other side. It was a man with abnormally bright, orange hair and a pink and green tattoo on both of his cheeks. His face was oddly handsome, in a very, very eerie kind of way.

My breath hitched to a stop, my eyes widened, and I trembled, scared all over again.

This was _not_ my mother.

The man's eyes widened for a split second, as if _he_ was surprised to see _me_, before they returned to their narrowed position and his lips slowly curved up into a smile that was all too wide for any normal human. He arched an eyebrow my way and examined me through golden orbs that sent me chills throughout my entire body. He was tall, completely towering over me, and when he extended an arm at me, I squeezed my eyes shut like a mouse caught in a trap, preparing to be killed.

His hand drew closer and closer; I could see how sharp and deadly his nails were. The presence that he emitted was as creepy and menacing as Illumi's had been, but it was different—_worse_, almost.

I flinched uncontrollably, waiting for whatever was to come. But the man simply gave my head a soft pat—which, mind you, scared me ever more—and licked his lips hungrily, as he regarded me with pure amusement. When he spoke, his voice was silky and alluring; I knew that I was completely trapped and he would twirl me around like a card game until he was satisfied.

"My, my. What do we have here~?"

* * *

**A/N: Hisoka's appearance is for you, ****Victory Is My Name****. **

**Feel free to send me any suggests/requests you have! I'll consider it and just might add it into the story. :D Also, from now on, I will be replying to guest reviews in my A/Ns. So for last chapter:**

_**Azerty:**_** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. **

_**JustAReview:**_** I'm glad you liked the chapter! And yes, I will continue to make her life miserable. Mwahaha! **

**~Madin456.**


End file.
